


Poison & Wine

by imaginativemind29



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Poisoning, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: Lilly will not be a piece for Viggo to play with and takes drastic measures - or does she?
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Poison & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot takes place in an AU of my own story where Lilly never got separated from her brother’s.

Lilly tries to remain calm as she empties the little vial into the wine. Her fingers are shaking, tears brimming behind her eyes, but she refuses to let them spill over. She cannot risk giving herself away. 

It's a vicious move, she is aware of that, but it's almost like she can't help it - she's driven to it. Her actions are not of her own volition. Her Grimborn blood is pounding through her veins, powerful and dangerous. 

She takes in a deep breath as the vial slips back into the little pocket of her dress and her lips upturn a little. She knows Viggo is there before he speaks, recognizes the familiarity of his footfall and the heady scent of his leathers mixed with a hint of cinnamon from the bathing oil he uses. 

"Brother," she mutters and the knot in her chest tightens as she turns around and meets his eyes. "I thought you'd enjoy playing a game of Maces and Talons with me? I still need to take revenge for the last time." 

"As you wish, sister." His lips upturn into his signature smirk and her heart skips a beat as he takes the goblet she holds out to him and takes a sip without a second thought. It's almost too easy. 

Lilly chews at the inside of her cheek. Usually Viggo never lets his guard down and it would be no wonder for he has made himself quite some enemies who would gladly see him dead. He doesn't trust anyone. 

With her it's different though. He would never think her capable of committing such a thing.

And that would have been right a few years ago, but she is different now. 

After all, what she became is his own doing. 

She is sitting by her window, watching the first snowflakes fall when she hears it. The screams and shouts of the servants, someone calling for the healer. She smiles a small smile, knowing that not even Nanna, the tribe's healer, will be able to fix what she's done. A single tear runs down her cheek.

She wipes it away when someone knocks at her door. 

"Enter." She bids them in.

It's Ryker. His face is almost as white as the snow outside. "Viggo is ill."

"Ill?" She will have to summon more tears at some point but for now she must appear surprised. "How?"

"Nanna says it's poison," Ryker's voice is strained, his hands are balled to tight fists, "He asked to see you." 

"Of course." Lilly gets up and follows Ryker to Viggo's bedroom. She would know the path even if she were blind. So many nights did she spend in the comfort of his arms. 

Not anymore. 

This would all be over soon.

"Lilly..." Viggo begs as she enters, pale and feverish, body wracked with pain she has caused. Why is he not dead? This was supposed to work faster.

She sits down beside him on his bed. 

"I'm here brother."

He tries to lift his hand, but the effort seems too much. He groans in agony, his eyes burning into her as he regards her with such intensity that she can hardly bear it. 

"Sis..."

"Hush." She places her hand on his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat slowing. He betrayed her. He deserves this. 

"Who would do this? Poison a man in his own home." Ryker's voice comes from somewhere behind her and she doesn't lift her eyes from Viggo as she answers. 

"A lot of people would, brother." She reaches out with her other hand, stroking his sweaty cheek and their eyes meet. A tear drips onto his face and Lilly smiles a mournful smile as she lowers her voice to a whisper, only for Viggo to hear. 

"I am not your pawn. You cannot use me." 

Viggo stares up at her and there is realization and understanding in his deep brown eyes. He knows. She will never forget the pain in his gaze as he closes his eyes for the last time.   
  


Lilly opens her eyes.

Her heart is hammering hard against her ribcage and she throws her blanket off of her. Her world is reeling, she staggers out of her room and down the hallway. Her body is covered in cold sweat and her lip quivers as she fights to hold back her tears.

She pushes the door open without bothering to knock.

"What on Thor's earth?" He starts as she approaches, hand reaching for his sword before he recognizes her. "Lilly?"

She throws herself into his arms and buries her face into his neck. She needs to be close to him, to feel his strong arms around her, to smell him, to hear his voice. She needs to feel his heart beating. Only his touch can calm her fear.

Instantly his arms close around her, a large hand stroking her hair out of her face. "What's wrong, my love?"

She shakes her head. She can't answer. Tears stream down her face at the thought of him in pain and dying, let alone by her doing. She sobs.

He rocks her gently, soothing her. He doesn't speak a word, his touch alone is enough to let her calm down a bit. Her sobs ebb down after a while and he tugs her under his blanket, curling her close to him.

"I...I had a ho-horrible dream..." Lilly snivels after a while, she starts hiccuping from all the crying.

Viggo kisses her shoulder gently. "Dreams cannot hurt you, my love."

How wrong he is. It hurts her beyond imagination to recall the moment of his death...at her hand. She could never, even when the damage done by his actions should allow no forgiveness. From the beginning, from her earliest night terrors and his proud, possessive protection, something in this most natural of affections has fused to make her, in the end, its victim. She is unable to hate him. 

Fresh tears threaten to fall and she turns, nuzzling her face against his chest, inhaling his scent like life-bringing air. "I will never offer you wine, Viggo," she whispers. "Never."

"Whatever you say, little flower." He presses a kiss to her forehead, his fingers stroking through her hair and only when she hears his heart beating steady and strong does she dare to close her eyes and fall back to sleep. 


End file.
